Armstrong's Test
by Driretlan Valentine
Summary: Major Armstrong had to take his test at some point, right? Watch as an eighteenyearold Armstrong tried to impress a forty three year old King Bradley.It's really just a oneshot.


Righto. Don't think I own FMA... or any clothing.

**Armstrong's Test**

"Well, how'd he do?" the president asked as the proctor put a final grade on the booklet.

"Well, he did… perfectly," the proctor replied. "I don't think I've seen results like this before," he added. "Look, there are even illustrations describing some of the more difficult explanations and questions… as well as little explanations for those saying that 'the art of sketching is one that has been passed down the Armstrong line from generation to generation!'" he finished.

"Really. Hmm… well I'll be. These really are the greatest results I've seen in my three years as president!" Bradley said as he started to exit the room. "I'll see him first. Send him in when ready," the president said with a wave as he closed the door behind him.

When did he have time to read the results? I only just saw them myself… the proctor thought to himself. No matter, he thought as he pressed a button on his phone. "He's ready to see Armstrong," he said. What's with this guy anyway? There were little sparkles around him and when he was taking the test, and I kept thinking he was going to cry when he handed it in. I could have sworn he would do terribly, especially since he was the first one done.

And why did his shirt disappear halfway through the test, anyway?

"So, I passed the first exam then?" the young man asked as he was told to enter the room wit the president.

"Yeah, you did. Pretty remarkably too. King Bradley was very impressed!" the man leading him in said.

"President Bradley was impressed… with me?" the young man asked, tears streaming down his face and pink diamonds sparkling all around his head.

Classic Armstrong… the man thought to himself. "We're here," he said out loud. "They're waiting for you inside," he finished, giving the young man a curt push through the door.

Once inside, the door was shut and the young man had trouble seeing in the dark room.

"Please, Mr. Armstrong, sit down," someone said.

He quickly recognized the voice as the president's, and saw a light shine down on a small, flimsy looking chair.

"Mr. Armstrong, I can tell that you're a large man. Although, you should have no trouble sitting in that flimsy chair. Since alchemy is often considered a balancing act, sitting in that chair without falling or breaking it should be no problem for you," King said.

"Yes, of course Mr. President," Armstrong said, slowly letting his large, muscle-bound body settle into the chair.

When it didn't break under the man's weight, the president went on to ask, "Mr. Armstrong, why do you want to become a State Alchemist?"

It took a moment for the honorable looking eighteen-year-old to gather his thoughts. When he was ready to speak, he looked up, and tried to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes. "My family has always been, from generation to generation a strong, powerful, and influential one. It is my dream to serve my family and continue the long standing legacy of service to the State. Doing so, as a State Alchemist, I can help the People of the nation. Being for the people is the most honorable task one can do as an alchemist, and doing so as a State Alchemist would only heighten the honorific title of 'State Alchemist.'"

"So, you wish to be a State Approved Alchemist for your family, the State, and the people, is that it?" the president asked.

"Yes. That is my ultimate goal as a State Alchemist."

"Keep your family, and those you care about close to you Mr. Armstrong. Serve your family, then the state. Keep that in mind, and you'll be of the most honorable State Alchemists we have. Congratulations, you pass," President King Bradley said to Mr. Armstrong.

The large man leapt from his seat, tears freely falling down his face, and said, "Thank you! Thank you Mr. President, you will not regret this decision!"

"It's fine Mr. Armstrong. Your enthusiasm is great, but please, save your energy for the demonstration portion of the exam."

"Yes sir, of course!" the young man said with diamonds sparkling around his head with more force that ever before. He quickly exited the room as the door opened in front of him.

What an interesting boy. Where did his shirt go? I didn't even catch him take it off with my eye… the president thought to himself.

"We shall now begin the demonstration section of the exam. If everyone could please stand back so our Finalists can begin. Good, now the three of you will see that we have provided some raw materials for you to work with. These should be perfect for your use. Now, let's begin. Mr. Armstrong, you're up," Bradley finished.

The sky was perfectly clear, and Armstrong, once again losing his shirt even though the president had fixed both of his eyes on him went to work.

"What you are about to see is the technique that's been passed down the Armstrong line from generation to generation!" the boy yelled as he finished drawing two transmutation circles on the ground. He pounded on to the first one with his right fist with full force, making a small crater in the ground. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a fifty foot tall statue of Armstrong in a shirtless pose rose into the air.

Slamming the second transmutation circle with his left fist, creating yet another small crater Armstrong lowered the density of the statue, and the excess material went into creating a large balloon, which was filled with helium transmuted from the air around it. As the balloon, and the statue is was attached to rose into the air, Armstrong dawned an odd looking glove with a transmutation circle and several spikes on it. All of a sudden, a large bolt was fired from the glove, and it shot into the large balloon above, causing it, and the statue of himself to fall to the ground.

While everyone around except Armstrong, as well as the President ran away, the statue landed on the ground exactly where it had originated from. After the ensuing dust cloud cleared from a fifty foot tall statue hitting the ground from over one hundred feet in the air, everyone (who had the guts to come back) saw a small, perfectly stacked pyramid of Armstrong statues.

"Well, I guess I can say, with a fair amount of truth that we have a new State Alchemist. Congratulations Mr. Armstrong!" the president said, offering a hand for Armstrong to shake. The shirtless man took it in dignity, but as soon as he had released it he let out a stream of tears that made the president take a step back.

This guy is something else. It will be interesting to see if he lives up to his family's name.

Heh heh, yeah, this was a rather odd story. I got the inspiration when I realized King Bradley had most likely been president when Armstrong became a State Alchemist. It makes sense, doesn't it? Armstrong has freaking huge muscles, and so it makes sense that he isn't that far past his prime (which is typically mid-twenties, am I right?). Although, he obviously looks older than mid-twenties, so I had this happen as though Armstrong is 35 years old in the anime (whereas Bradley is 60).

** /end **

Hope you like it!

Reviews are awesome, too!


End file.
